Hobson Bay Trading Company
The Hobson Bay Trading Company (also known as HBTC or simply Hobson Bay) is a large shipping fleet based out of Williamstown, Victoria. Since its founding in 2133, the company has been a large player in the Bass Strait, trading to settlements as far away as South Australia and New South Wales. In 2287, the company is led by Director Arnold Rain. History The Hobson Bay Trading Company was founded in October 2133 under the patronage of Lance, the leader of Williamstown. Benefitting from aid given by the city, Stephen Dawn, a technician from the USS Lauderdale. Dawn's experience on aboard the ship had shown him how valuable maritime trading could be. Few of the large nautical mutants had developed yet and, as such, shipping around Port Philips Bay was even safer. Starting the company on October 28, Dawn quickly set to work refurbishing a large Pre-War freighter. This work carried through till the next month but by mid-November, the HBTCS Rad Bucket (named after the number of dangerous barnacles found on the ship) was launched from the Williamstown Docks. Hobson Bay started off simply running cargo in-between Williamstown and farms and mines around Port Philips Bay. The strong currents around the two heads of the bay worried Dawn and, for the first few years, the trade around the Bay was enough for the company. Around the 2140s, with rapidly expanding industrial processes in Williamstown fueling population growth, the Hobson Bay refurbished two ferries (the HBTCS Here or There and Long Haul ''respectively) to transport individuals to and from settlements. Breaching the Heads By 2170, the company faced growing demand for transportation of people and cargo outside of Port Philips Bay. Through the 2170s, the company made improvements on existing fleet (now number 13 vessels of various makes and models), increasing engine stability, reinforcing hulls, and altogether making sweeping improvements to their vessels. This process required the construction of drydocks and the establishment of partnerships with Industrialists in Williamstown. When the ''HBTCS Long Shot successfully sailed to and from Flounders Island, Tasmania, the Hobson Bay Trading Company entered into a new phase. The success of their improvements on 100-year-old hulks made the aged Director Dawn think. As well as trading far and wide, Hobson Bay could use their existing facilities to create new vessels, better suited to the dangerous Post-War waters. Establishing trade deals with newly contact groups, Hobson Bay spread their influence. Until the end of the century, Hobson Bay produced and sold 34 vessels of various sizes - more than their entire fleet! Until 2217, the company expanded rapidly, trading around the Bass Strait. The facilities at Williamstown were expanded and improved, creating one of the best naval facilities in Victoria (New Sea contests their claims to best dockyard in the Bass Strait). The company set up regional headquarters in New Sea, Flounders Island. Business was good. Conscripted and Drafted In 2217, the government of Williamstown was overthrown by the militia forces guarding the city. The city appeared to be losing control - Hobson Bay and Victorian Railways were having shootouts in the markets, Fisher Families had taken up residence in the Bay and a tribal confederacy was threatening settlers in the north. At first, the Military Junta was welcomed and their destruction of the tribals and pirates only improved their standing with the populace. However, as time passed and enemies were defeated, the Military Junta lost purpose. With no outside threats, Arnie Pritchards (the head of the Junta) set out on numerous 'punitive' expeditions. In the 2230s, these expeditions occurred around Port Philips Bay. To accomplish these marine expeditions, Pritchards commandeered numerous Hobson Bay vessels. When the inexperienced 'marines' failed in their landings and 3 merchant ships were lost, relations were soured further. In 2250, Hobson Bay made a temporary agreement with their rivals at Victorian Railways to dispose of the Military Junta. Hobson Bay blocked the Docks, preventing supply coming into the city and preventing Pritchards from fleeing. VR and their proxies did much of the heavy lifting on the ground. The siege itself lasted 2 weeks, with an angry mob dragging Pritchards out and executing him in mid-January. Free Trade in the Bay Due to Victorian Railways success in the liberation of Williamstown, their candidate for mayor, Steven Craig, was elected in a landslide. In spite of this, from 2250 Hobson Bay profited like never before. Strengthening their ties with the Williamstown Industrialists, Hobson Bay doubled down on their ship manufacture, launching more ships between 2250 and 2260 than in the entire reign of the Military Junta. Business around the bay took off to even greater amounts than before the Junta, partially thanks to VR's move to Geelong. Business was good. In 2274, Mayor Craig died of natural causes. In the subsequent elections, Hobson Bay's Candidate, Mary Lo, was elected. Since the turn of the decade, Hobson Bay had been spreading rumours and hints around Williamstown about Victorian Railways unpleasant trade practices. Disgust in these trade practices turned the populace against VR. As such, Mary Lo won handily, though it was no landslide victory. This victory allowed the company to gain greater authority in Williamstown. Establishing the Hobson Bay Port Authority in 2275, the company placed themselves in charge of the Williamstown Docks, allowing them to control trade to a great extent. In 2287, the company makes a good profit from Williamstown and trade around the Bass Strait. Government , 2233]] The Hobson Bay Trading Company is a large caravan company and is led as such. Directors answer to a Board, who oversee the company. Underneath them are Regional Managers, who take care of specific areas (Northern Tasmania, for instance). Underneath the RMs are sea captains and privately chartered vessels in the employ of the company. While some 55 ships are directly owned by the company, a further 60-70 are privately chartered. The Hobson Bay Port Authority The Hobson Bay Port Authority is a subsidiary organisation of the Hobson Bay Trading Company dealing with the running of not just the company's docks and shipyards, but also for the Williamstown Docks as a whole. While at face a separate organisation, the Port Authority answers directly to the Hobson Bay Director and it is the board of the Trading Company that decide upon the policies of the Port Authority. Products Not only is the Hobson Bay Trading Company one of the largest maritime traders in the Bass Strait, but they are also one of the finest ship producers. While many other factions deal with repaired, refitted and refurbished Pre-War ships (even the mighty Flounders Island Navy has few Post-War vessels), the Hobson Bay Trading Company produces and sells ships ranging from small Tinnies to large Frigates. These are produced and sold from the Williamstown Docks, in Williamstown. Hobson-made vessels can be found around the Bass Strait and are famed for their quality and durability. From the foggy Flounders Island to Port Philips pirates, Hobson Bay ships can be found in a myriad of roles. As well as ships, Hobson Bay also trades in food, water, raw materials and other similar goods. Unlike their competitors at Victorian Railways, the company keeps its hands primarily clear of dangerous products. Hobson Bay never sells slaves or chems and only transports weapons to respectable coastal settlements. Relations Due to Hobson Bay's relevance as a shipyard and trading company, the company has numerous relations with outside groups, ranging as far north as Jervis Bay and as far south as Flounders Island. Unlike Victorian Railways, Hobson Bay does its best not to antagonise those that refuse to trade with them. Flounders Island Hobson Bay has been trading across the Bass Strait to Flounders Island since before the formation of the nation. Since 2180, this trade has only grown, especially with the completion of New Sea in 2207. As of 2287, Flounders Island is Hobson Bay's largest trade partner in Tasmania, buying and selling products as well as ships. The Flounders Island Navy is especially favourable to Hobson, as the Company's ships are of high quality. Fisher Families The Fisher Families have been a pain for Hobson Bay since the company's foundation. Fishers are fiercely proud of their naval heritage and three generations had gone and passed before Hobson even attempted to enter the seas. Such a proud faction does not want to trade with those they deemed unfit and, when these very same people swiftly outpaced them, began to turn to raiding. While Hobson Bay's official stance is to trade when possible, in reality, conflict is the only likely action. Williamstown Since 2274, Williamstown and Hobson Bay have been very closely linked. The leadership of the town was decided by the company back in 2274, granting the company special privileges they make use of today. The Williamstown Docks are, like most caravan companies in the Bass Strait, are the largest market for Hobson Bay. As well as the markets present here, Williamstown is also the primary dockyard for the company. Victorian Railways The Hobson Bay Trading Compay and Victorian Railways have been enemies since their mutual foundation in the 2130s. While there is little competition for market shares around the Bass Strait, the two companies constantly compete over the market in Williamstown. In past years, this rivalry has gone so far as to see blood being spilled, but in recent years this rivalry has shrunk to the background. Category:Victoria Category:Groups Category:Caravan Companies